


A Glowing Floor

by Missy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Humor, Killed The Wrong Guy, Police, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Amy's killed the wrong guy, but Jake's determined to make her feel better about that.





	A Glowing Floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesleepingsatellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/gifts).



He spoke up suddenly as they jogged down the last flight of stairs to the street. “All right. So we killed the wrong guy. Not the worst mistake we’ve ever made.”

Amy stared at Jake, shouldering the weight of her rifle, running in tandem down the alleyway. “We’re going to jail! I’m terrible at jail,” she said. 

“What are you talking about?! You kicked so much butt in there there’s still graffiti on the exercise yard wall ‘for a good time, don’t call the pregnant chick’.”

“They don’t even know my name?” 

“It’s not really your name,” Jake pointed out. “But I’m not going to worry about the wrong dead guy. If he knows Johnson, then he has to be in on the money laundering ring, and if he’s in on the money laundering ring he has to be a bad guy too!”

“But it might be his priest!” Amy said. She elbowed open the door and they barreled out into the dust and heat of New York. “What if he’s a priest? I’ll never be able to look my dad in the face again.”

“Your dad’s religious. Okay, that's super beneficial for the future. But I don’t think he’s a priest. He’s just some guy this dude knew. I hope.”

“So we’re going to lie to Holt?” she asked.

“Friendly fire?” he asked. 

“That’s the best idea,” she said, sounding just a little relieved. “Dad’s going to be so disappointed in me,” she sighed. 

“I know,” Jake admitted. And knew they were both thinking of Holt, but neither blurted it out.

They ran into the neighboring building, climbed another two flights of stairs, and knocked in the door.

But when they entered the apartment, there was nobody there. Only a big, glowing green stain on the floor.

“Jake,” she said calmly, “why is the floor glowing?”

“Aliens,” he said flatly. “Alien’s planning on taking over the world, and possibly eating our brains, and the whole shipping situation was a cover.”

He wasn’t being sarcastic. “Oh, I was hoping you wouldn’t say that,” she said, and cocked her gun, following him into the bathroom door, from which an eerie glow emitted.

This time, all of the killing would be totally intentional.


End file.
